Collar
by WisherMaru
Summary: Inuyasha turns up a secret part of his past. He was once a slave. His mistress is in the present and waiting. Can Kagome save him? Or will she join in the fun?
1. Collar

Inuyasha climbed up the tree into kagomes widow faster than ever. His heart was thumping in his chest. "Kagome?" He called out in a frightened voice. His voice grew louder and pleading until Kagome came rushing up the stairs. " "Inuyasha! What's wrong? Are you O.K?" Kagome saw unshed tears in Inuyashas eyes and rushed over to him. It was only when she got over to him she noticed a new item around his neck that defiantly wasn't the prayer beads. A thick leather collar lay in the perfect fit around his throat. "Inuyasha…what's this?" Still clutching Kagome Inuyasha said " Before I was pinned to the tree by kikyo and even before I met her. There was another. But I didn't love her. I despised her more than I do Naraku…… she made me her slave for how long I can't remember. She was terrible to me and two others. We all ran away so many times but one time we succeeded…or at least we thought. When I was walking in the forest she found me. She used one of her spells to weaken me and she held me down to put on my collar again. She said she misses me and to be at her place by tonight." Inuyasha tears had long before started to soak Kagomes shirt and his voice wavered. "I know she'll do something horrible to anyone I know if I don't come back."

Kagome filled with rage at the thought of some one doing this to her Inuyasha. After calming him a bit she said "its O.K. We will show up at her place but it'll be for a surprise attack!" Kagome felt a little triumph along with a powerful surge of protectiveness for her Inu. "No" said Inuyasha "She's not in the past…she's here. She can travel through the well." Inuyashas ears drooped in defeat. The conversation lasted a few more hours until finally the where worn out and had to sleep.


	2. Never ending nightmare

Inuyasha NOT mine.

* * *

When Kagome woke up it was around 8:00 pm on account she and Inuyasha had fallen asleep in the afternoon. Kagome turned on her side to wake Inuyasha only to find he wasn't there.

-

Inuyasha had run as fast and as far as he could following the scent of his mistress he still remembered. As he slowed down to a walk he neared the end of the scent trail. Inuyasha was visibly shaking in fear of the little white house he saw ahead. On the porch his mistress sat on a rocking chair a whip next to her. All he wanted to do was run away but he knew he couldn't. Slowly he approached his smiling nightmare. She was around 5'7 in height she had long knee length hair pulled into two loose ponytails in the back of her head. She wore a soft dark blue kimono that was sprinkled lightly with what seemed like stars. Her small ruby lips were cruelly pulled into a smirk and her black eyes held only malice. This was Inuyashas mistress, his never-ending nightmare.

-

Kagome was crazily running around the shrine grounds looking for Inuyasha and hoping with all her heart her didn't go to where she thought. She had checked trough the well but Miroku, Sango, shippo, and Keade hadn't seen him since that morning. Kagome sat on her bed after a long days search and reluctantly stopped her search for today. Her mom, Sota, and her grandfather were out at their aunt's house and coming back in 3 days. School had let out so she was okay. But what about her Inu? Was he?

-

"Why did you even try Inuyasha! You and your little friends should have known I'd find you!" Inuyasha couldn't answer his mistress for his mouth was filled with blood. It poured thickly out of his mouth nearly drowning him. He was curled in a ball in the corner of the basement whimpering and trying to shield himself from the violent blows of the whip. Finally the beating stopped for a moment and his mistress placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha felt a warm wet cloth touch his blood smeared cheek and wipe away some of the sticky crimson. He didn't move but did silently sob when he felt the momentarily helpful hand travel lower and lower…

-

Kagome was sick with worry. 'Where could he be! Oh! Even if he went to his mistress its not like I can find where he went…unless' Kagome ran out of the house and down about five blocks until she came to a large building that said 'Pound'. Kagome pushed open the heavy metal door and quickly stepped in. A young man at the front desk peaked over a newspaper and said "Hello miss. Can I help you?" Kagome quickly yet politely replied "Yes. May I see the Bloodhounds please, and I'm kindda in a hurry." "Sure right this way."

-

Yet again a spell was used to make him weak as an infant. He was held down beneath his mistress as she rocked and grinded on top of his bare hips. He was screaming, begging, flailing and crying in an attempt to get her off. Each time she moved she was pleased while white-hot pain shot through him and blotched his vision. He didn't want any of this. He wanted Kagome, he wanted to be sat, he wanted Kagome's mom to rub his ears whenever he walked by. Anything but what was happening and what was to come. More rape, abuse, pain in everyway, endless torment. Inuyasha began to twist and turn trying to buck off his violator. This only wore him out more until he lay still.

-

Kagome held on tightly to the thick leash of a massive bloodhound as it dragged her down the street and to the shrine. So far there were a few good sings. He was already sniffing his way to the shrine when Kagome let him sniff a good luck charm her grandpa gave her before he left. "Good boy. Good boy." Kagome and the dog finally got to the shrine and into Kagome's room. All that was needed was something that smelled like Inuyasha. 'Come on Kagome! Think!'. It took a while but Kagome decided to check the tree Inuyasha uses to get through her window. "YES!" Kagome nearly cried in joy when she found a few strands of Inuyashas hair caught on the rough bark. She showed it to the dog she had now deemed Radar and he shot off toward the path Inuyasha took dragging Kagome with him.

Inuyasha had been allowed to sleep when his mistress was done with him. His sleep was filled with nightmares of what his mistress might do to Kagome if he stepped out of line. Someone shaking him gently jerked him out of his nightmare. Slowly he opened his eyes to see a young familiar face. He had straight shoulder length raven black hair, brownish black eyes, and kind soft features. Inuyasha suddenly jolted into a sit up position. "Uruki!" The young man known as Uruki gave a sad smile and nodded. Inuyashas grin faded when he heard sniffling and was surprised to see his old friend crying. Uruki flung his arms around Inuayshas neck. "She hurt Shizitzu. Really bad. I don't know what to do!" Uruki cried into Inuyashas shirt. "Shh. Its okay. Just show me where he is and tell me what she did." Uruki dried his eyes and began with a sad giggle, "As usual Shizitzu had to run his sharp toung. She had him kneel down and she tied him up. She kept hitting him in the face and stomach. Blood is coming out of his mouth and it won't stop, he keeps crying too." Uruki finished, tears coming back to his eyes. Sure enough when they reached the area Shizitzu was being held it wasn't pretty.


	3. Help!

INUYASHA NOT MINE!

* * *

Kagome was pulled along by Radar until the area became more and more country like. She wiped her forehead and decided to look for a hotel. When she finally found one she took out her little purse handed the man at the front desk some money and went to her room. She actually found it quite nice for the time being. 'Oh Inuyasha. Where are you?' Was her final thought before drifting off to dreamland with Radar at her side.

-

* * *

Inuyashas friend was indeed kneeling and tied up. His wrists were tied together and the long rope attached to the roof. There was a puddle of blood around him and his eyes flooded with tears. Inuyasha rushed over to his fallen friend "Shizitzu! Why did you _have_ to say something!" Inuyasha began wiping away the blood on Shizitzus face but more only followed it up. It went on like this for about an hour then Inuyasha looked to Uruki and said, "We need mistress." The two look at each other nervously. Uruki swallowed and closed his eyes for composer though it didn't help at all. He slowly rose and walked to door and shakily turned the knob. (There not in the basement anymore. Their upstairs.) He opened the door and tentatively took his first step out. He made it to the second step leading down before he heard the sound of a T.V turning off. The sound scared him so instead of continuing down he crouched on the step. "Uruki. What are you doing?" Uruki's eyes snapped open and at the base off the stairs his mistress glared at him. His voice caught in his throat but he managed a meek "Help"

* * *

At long last dawn came for Kagome and Radar. Kagome had to stop at a little shop to pick up some dog food and water as well as food for herself. As they continued walking Kagome had found two metal bowls and put them into the jean backpack she was given at the hotel. (You know how they sometimes give you stuff as a thanks.) She gave Radar another whiff of Inuyasha's silver hair and again she was flying down another path. Kagome thought she could see a house not to far ahead and ushered Radar forward.

Uruki was finally able to tell his mistress what was wrong. Though she really didn't care Uruki managed to convince her. They entered the room and received a relived look from Inuyasha. Shizitzu's eyes filled with panic and he began to struggle against his bonds. "Calm down." Shizitzu stopped struggling but the panic never left his eyes. Their mistress pulled out a small cloth that looked oily with a clear substance and shoved it into his mouth. Shizitzu gagged and tried to move his head away but his mistress held him still. Gradually the bleeding stopped and his sobbing quieted and his mistress untied him. "Thank you mistress." They all said.

* * *

The house she and Radar found was a peachy pink color (Ha! I bet you thought it was gonna be the house where Inu was at! NOPE! That house is white but no worries. I'll get to it.). She walked through the fence that was left open and tied Radar to a shady tree. Kagome walked up the stairs to a creamy white door and knocked three times before a hassled looking young lady answered. Her light brown-blond hair was sticking up in the messiest bun she ever seen and the woman's eyes were wide with rush. "Um..hello?" Kagome said a bit sheepishly. "Oh. Oh! Excuse me. Um…who are you?" the young lady asked while fixing her hair and regaining her composure. "I am Kagome. I wanted to know if I could stay the night? Me and my dog Radar. I'll pay you!" Kagome gave a pleading look and the lady looked thoughtful. "Sure why not. By the way my name is Cherry." The young woman now known as Cherry shook Kagome's hand. "Oh and your dog is allowed inside." As Kagome untied Radar she heard a high pitch wail come from inside the house and ran over to investigate. In Cherry's arms she cradled a little baby whom at the moment was flailing its little fists. Kagome cooed and went to help.

* * *

Shizitzu sighed and slid down from his standing position against the wall. They were all pretty much bored since they never had any work. They were all pleasure slaves and only pleasure slaves. Inuyasha decided to strike up a conversation, "So…Shizitzu how is your girlfriend?" Shizitzu sighed sadly but answered, "She's fine. We had a kid her name is Hanna. But it's going to be harder this time we're with mistress though. Its gonna be hard to get out long enough to see my baby and girlfriend." Inuyasha nodded in understanding but was still bored and curious so he said, "Does she know you're a slave?" Shizitzu fumbled with something and replied "No. I know she'll leave if she learns what I am a slave for." His eyes got teary but he held them back. "What ya got there?" Inuyasha asked indicating the object Shizitzu was fumbling. "It's a locket. It has a picture of my girlfriend and baby." Shizitzu said with a grin. Uruki and Inuyasha peered at the golden heart on a gold chain as Shizitzu opened it. Both Inuyasha and Uruki oohhed and commented on the two beauties in the locket.

* * *

After a while of fussing the two women got the little baby under control and were putting it to sleep. On a billboard near the babies' crib there was a picture of a young man smiling broadly he was a pale tan color with shoulder length brown hair. "Who is this? If you don't mind my asking." Kagome looked to Cherry as she strolled over. "That is my boyfriend. He is away a lot but I know he tries his best to see me and Hanna." Kagome seemed a bit baffled. "Who is Hanna?" Cherry gave a little 'oh!' and said "Hanna is my baby." Cherry smiled innocently and then both women left the room to let baby Hanna sleep. They entered the living room and found Radar asleep on the soft carpet.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others had gone to sleep as well but were awoken by the sound of the door opening. There stood their mistress with a smug and satisfied look on her face. "You didn't think it was over did you? Your punishment? After you've eaten I have a few surprises. Especially for you Uruki." She left the room allowing three other female slaves to enter. These were the ones who did the work. Inuyasha and his friends grimaced at the sight of the three steaming bowls of an oatmeal like soup knowing what was to happen. Uruki was the first to yelp as a spoonful of scolding hot food was shoved into the back of his mouth. Inuyasha was next and then Shizitzu. Right after they swallowed another spoonful was there to take its place. Once the bowls of food were gone their hair was brushed and parts of their body like arms, face and hands were wiped with a cold cloth. They friends groaned as the workers left and tried to cool their mouths. They were able to sit for a while until mistress came back.

* * *

-

I understand the chapters may seem short but right now I must do my schoolwork and I have to take an SSAT test on saturday. Well PLEASE REVIEW and wish me luck- Flames excepted!


	4. Dream of hell on Earth

Kagome and Cherry had been observing the cute things radar did in his sleep and got into a conversation on how cute puppies and babies were. "Oh! I can't wait to have one of my own!" Kagome squealed as Cherry told her baby stories. "Oh dear! They are such a handful! But well worth it!" Cherry grinned. It had been a while since she had company. "So anyway Kagome. How about we have dinner and then I'll show you your room?" Cherry asked with a warm smile. "That would be great. Thanks SO much Cherry." Kagome said as they stood and headed toward the kitchen. "No problem! I needed someone to talk to."

Mistress came in and yanked Uruki up by his arm. He was dragged down the hall and sudden flashbacks of where the hall lead came full force. His eyes widened and his heart pace quickened and he began to shout "NO! NO! NO!" Over and over. His mistress laughed as though it was cute for him to be frightened. He fought against her and pulled himself to the floor hoping that his claws could get a grip on the carpet. His mistress growled a pulled his arms down to his sides and continued to drag him along. They came to a room with a metal door and she threw him inside. The room was dark and he could only curl on the stone floor. His mistress returned and gathered him again before turning on the lights. In the middle of the room was a chair and desk with an audio player. She dragged the pleading Uruki over to the chair and tied him down. "I have kept a few old things." His mistress purred in the slave's ear. He continued to whisper 'no' as a pair of large head phones were placed over his ears. He heard his mistress press the play button and horrific sounds came on. First the sound of fire, then screaming. All the sounds of his old village and family being destroyed and killed over his bad behavior.

Dinner was great! They had a small ham with rice & beans and a fresh salad. Kagome was very tired and when she peeked out of the kitchen window she saw millions of stars and a plump full moon. "Well then Kagome. Time for bed!" Kagome nodded and stiffiling a yawn followed Cherry upstairs.

Uruki lay panting and crying in the corner of the stone room and his mistress watched. She had freed him for the chair and he quickly threw the headphones to the floor and scrambled into his current spot. His mistress heard the doorbell ring and sighed happily. "Finally! Their here!" She swiftly got up and ran to unlock the door. At the door waiting were three people. Two young men one with deep blue jeans and a black shirt. He had dark blue eyes short cut black hair and pale skin. The other boy wore a dark blue shirt with a few white Japanese letters on it, his pant were also black. His eyes were a stunning green and his jaw length deep brown hair framed his face witch was a shade lighter than tan. The last member was a young woman dressed rather widely. Her waist length hair was a spunky red and so was her outfit. She had on red leather boots that were held together by fishnet material at the sides, a pair of red leather shorts, and a red leather shirt that stopped a few inches above her belly button, as well as red lipstick. Her eyes were a natural crimson and her peach skin was pierced on her lip and eyebrow. For eyes sensitive to bright things she was what made sore eyes beg for mercy.

The guest room was nothing flashy. It was small with a full size bed, a nightstand with a small lamp and a dresser, a window to the right side of it. Everything was a soft white and silently lulled Kagome into the bed and to sleep. To bad her dreams weren't as peaceful as the room.

**Kagome's Dream**

Kagome was in a dark yet warm room. She could feel the stone of the floor on her knees and her hands touching something warm. Kagome's dream self gave a small gasp. Wherever her hands touched a light brightened her vision. She now found the warmth her hands were touching. It seemed to be a someone now. A strong build and defiantly a he but something was odd. As her hands continued to roam she felt the chest of the unknown man rack with sobs. Soon she was able to hear the sobs as well and they were mixed with pleads for her to stop. But Kagome allowed her hands to continue roaming. Lower and lower they went until the sobs turned to hysterical crying and screaming pleads. The light of her hands shone on metal as the traveled near the waist and still trying for lower. Kagome now understood that the man beneath her hands was shackled on his wrist behind his back. Now kagome finally tried to stop her hands but found she couldn't she tightly closed her eyes not wanting to see the destination of her hands. She could feel the body below her twist and kick to get away. Then her hands stopped and she felt the body of the captive shake in a fear she didn't know the cause of. As one hand rested on the man's navel another went to his face. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the tear stained face of Inuyahsa in the light of her hand. Again he pleaded and his golden eyes followed Kagome's uncontrollable hand climb upward still until it grasped a soft doggy ear in which everyone loved. Inuyasha tried to flick his ears away from the hand but there is only so far an ear can flick. Kagome gave a shout of horror as her hands nails bit into the sensitive ear. Inuyasha's pain filled yelps echoed in the room and again his body twisted to break the hold the hands had on him. Kagome's nails continued digging in and then yanking harshly on the sensitive flesh, ripping off chunks of fluffy white fur. Finally Kagome's hands stopped their torture and rested on kagome's lap. In the distance Kagome saw a woman with pure red eyes a glinting fangs looking on as though she had watched everything like a wonderful movie. She watched the woman come over and lick the blood from Inuyasha's wound and also create more cut upon him and lick the blood. Everything went pitch black and only the sounds of Inuyasha pleading for Kagome to help him sounded the room.

**End Kagome's dream**

Tears flowed down Kagome's cheeks and she sat up with a start as the dream events played over in her mind. She lay back down and tried to calm her pounding heart. How could she do something like that to him? Her hands felt warmer than usual and when Kagome turned on the lamp near her bed she nearly fainted when she saw blood and white fur under her nails.

Uruki had been placed back into the room after being beaten into unconsciousness. Though that didn't stop the boys from 'playing' with him. Inuyasha sympathized as he saw his mistress toss him onto the hard floor with his pants loosely on and his backside bleeding. Tears rolled down the younger boys unconsciousness face and Inuyasha wiped them away. While Uruki was being tormented Inuyasha had slept and had a terrible nightmare. He felt Kagome's hands roam his bare body and no matter how much he pleaded she wouldn't stop. It felt so real and the pain of her nails ripping into his ear still clouded his thought. But he had already collapsed and cried when he learned the truth of the dream, long before Uruki returned. He remembered an odd scent in his dream and was soon reminded of who it was when her claws tore into his skin only to let her tongue glide over the cuts. Before he ever even met Kikyou he had belonged to his current mistress, though at the age of 8 all three boys escaped only to be recaptured by a wolf demoness named Lona. She WAS hell on earth. The most sadistic wench he ever knew! His ear was limp. Deep cuts in the pale skin that showed because of missing fur. She had possessed them both. In a dream world neither of them could control. He hoped she stayed away from him and Kagome. If she came to get him back, no one, would EVER find him.

SORRY! I did not update in SOOOO long but I had writers block. Still do really… sorry again this chapter isn't very long but for long chapters I would need a patience from all of my readers that I don't think anyone can possesses on fanfiction sites. Sigh. Droops ears Well please review! -


	5. Authors Note!

**(cries) I an VERY sorry I haven't updated. I WILL though. A small writers block for this chapter. Again I am VERYVERY sorry for such a delay! (Sniffle) **


	6. Memory of a rebel

INUYASHA NOT MINE!

Kagome felt sick as she used a small bobby pin to scoop out the blood and fur from under her nails, at first she thought she hurt Radar but the hounds body was all tan and black. She was going to simply wash it away down the white sink she stood over but decided to use it for Inuyasha trail instead. Tears blurred her vision and she maneuvered with shaky hands. Radar continued to sniff and turn away to sneeze when bloody fur caught in his nose. Kagome managed a sad giggle before washing out the last and useless pieces of fluff and crimson. She scooped up the messy pile and put it in a little baggy. Dragging herself back to bed she cried for the rest of the night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha had found something interesting to think about as Uruki lay unconscious and Shizitzu fiddled with his locket. Inu wondered why the slaves always lost track of time. Their mistress would come into their small room nag and occasionally beat them on how they were so lazy to sleep at 11:00am when the slaves could have sworn it was at least 10:00pm. He looked about the small room and stared dumbly at the white walls. 'No windows!' nope! None at all! Just white walls, white floor, an old light bulb, and a clashing brown door. Inuyasha gave a sigh as his only entertainment was answered. They could not see sunrise or sunset. He was snapped from his moping when the unconscious Uruki clenched and unclenched his hand. Inuyasha frowned and he hoped Uruki would not notice his new outfit when he woke. Uruki had always hated it and the stress it would add would not do him any good. It was all black. The fishnet shirt with leather sleeves and gloves, the tight leather pants and boots. Mistress sometimes put black lipstick on him and never took off his black silver studded collar. Whimpers and grunts escaped the younger boys lips as he tried to awaken. His large innocent eyes opened and he tried to push himself up. 'Big mistake.' Inuyasha mentally sighed but didn't bother to help the boy. He was so flinchy after a beating or rape he would only hurt himself trying to get away from even a helping hand. The dog like yelp was the signal that sent the boy crashing back to the hard ungiving floor. "Uruki don't tell me that even as mistresses favorite play thing, you have not become used to the pain?" Shizitzu had a smirk on. He could be cruel at times. Uruki had an ashamed look on his face and Inu's old self returned for a moment as he roughly punched Shizitzu on the head with a growl.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome awoke to the sounds of birds out side of the window. The events of last night flooded to her and she couldn't find the strength to get up. She lay there but didn't cry anymore. It never got her anywhere. It was all so easy, how to get there, she never thought of what she would do when she got there. She almost managed to laugh at herself for her odd thinking. 'I guess I thought Inuyasha mistress would simply undo his collar and let me and him go free. If she wanted him enough to hunt him down after all these years there is no way she would just let him go.' Kagome looked to her side and petted Radar for a while. He whined a bit and nudged her backpack. "Hungry boy?" Kagome lifted her self and tried to ignore the dream as she brushed her hair and teeth. She changed her clothes and went downstairs and outside to feed Radar. She just couldn't start crying now. She had to find Inuyasha and without the rest of the gang she had to be ready for whatever was keeping him under control and face it alone.

Eventually Uruki was able to sit up and mistress had already come for Shizitzu. The laughter of his mistress's friends and the sound of small firecrackers lighting and exploding. Inuyasha and Uruki shuddered at their remembrance of the small firecrackers. No bigger than 1in long and ½ cm across. The slender red rods were lit with an inextinguishable flame and forced into a slave's mouth. Mistress or a friend would hold the victim's mouth shut and, 2sec before it blew up, would let go. The blast skinned the inside of his cheeks and burned his gums. Blood would pour from the mouth and not even 5sec after the blast another was inserted. Inuyasha tried to ignore the shouts and suddenly noticed Uruki staring. "What!" Inuyasha asked a bit agitated. "Your ear. What happened?" The raven-haired slave seemed so dumb for just noticing.

"Nothing. It happened when I was asleep." Inuyasha didn't want to scare the younger boy with more unwanted memories of slavery. He didn't even want to think of the dream but the fact is that if Kagome was in the dream, did she experience it as well? Was she looking for him? After a while he began to wonder why he even told her where he was going. Inuyasha didn't want her to go back to his time and search for him in a demon infested forest but she would have had the rest of the group. He was scared of his mistress that first day she found him. He often wondered if Uruki even knew he was the reason they were slaves.

((((((FLASHBACK))))))))

He was a very small and young Inuyasha at 6 years old. Today he found no better enjoyment than chasing a small black kitten around the forest edge. Way beyond the large pine tree his mother said was his boundary. The kitten ran to a young woman in front of a hut. She looked at him a smiled and Inuyasha realized how far from home he was.

_He was about to turn and run when came in contact with a barrier. "Good job Uruki." The woman said as she pet the kitten. Suddenly the small black creature became a small black haired boy who replied with a "Thank you mistress". Inuyasha had a first hand look at the powers of his soon to be friend. The look in Uruki's half opened eyes at the time was making them seem covered in tears. _'I remember. That look. He still has it a few times. He doesn't care to remember what he does at those time when he is fully submissive.' _The woman approached him and left him with nowhere to go. Inuyasha tried to use his weak growl and ward her away but she continued coming. His hands suddenly felt heavy and his whole body went numb. The woman's hands came forth and snapped a tan leather collar around his neck. He screamed and tried to run around her but she grabbed him by his hair and arm to drag him inside. _

_Flailing and screaming he tried to reach for the other boy. Uruki was about to help when his mistress glared at him making him back away. Inuyasha was taken inside and beaten every day for a week. He was put to work gathering herbs and ingredients for potions after he learned his mistress was a miko. Uruki had to go out and lure Shizitzu into mistresses trap. They were all 6 and they all worked together they even played a trick on mistress once and she never found out._

(((((END FLASHBACK)))))

The door swung open and an unconscious Shizitzu was thrown to the floor. Inuyasha was pulled up and with a growl he pulled back. Something was returning in him to fight. His mistresses raised her hand and smacked it down across his face but he wouldn't stop growling. He turned to look at mistress with blue slits in blood red eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cherry had prepared a breakfast as good as the dinner last night. Kagome was amazed a how quite the baby was and didn't see her playing with blocks in the living room until she was ready to go. "Hey! Kagome where are you going? You know you never told me why you were here or why you needed a place to stay! I know it's not ok to pry but please tell me!" Cherry stopped Kagome before she got near the door. "Ummm… well you see. A friend of mine went missing and now I can't find him. That's all. I was looking for him for a long time and was far from any hotel so I stopped here." Kagome answered but of coarse she didn't mention his mistress, who had somehow traveled, was holding him as a slave. Cherry thanked her and hugged Kagome before she left. "If you can't find him tonight please come back!" They waved and Kagome let her dog smell the new fur and off he went.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

OO Okay. This chapter took me a REALLY long time to post. My writers block is slowly lifting and its SPRING BREAK! - Well that was your chapter and THANK YOU TO ALL REVEIWERS! About the dumb border thingy (you know all the 0 and 1)I didn't know what else to use...


	7. Another note

I'M SORRY! (cries) Really I am but I just am NOT in the mood to type up more of that story. This dose not mean I'm not going to finish it ever but just don't expect anything to soon. To my reviewers I shower you with the best of gifts! Really though I am sorry!


	8. Just a Game is all

INUYASHA IS NOT MINE! HOWEVER! I HAVE OWNER SHIP ON URUKI & HIS RELATIVES, SHIZITZU, RADAR, CHERRY, HANNA, LONA AND HER SISTERS!

Staring into to Inuyasha's blood red eyes and catching the glint of his elongated fangs and claws caused his mistress to stumble backwards. She used the wall for support and called to her friends and tried to cover up her shock but they ran as soon as they saw Inuyasha. All of her miko abilities were forgotten and her thoughts shot in every direction. 'How is this possible! Why! A slave can't do this!' Her teeth clenched and remembering her power she began chanting. Inuyasha had savored his mistress fear all the while and was now ready to take her pathetic life. He raised his claws ready to bring them down upon her but was interrupted, his talons stopped mid slash by a blast a miko power hitting him square in the chest knocking him to the floor. The purifying of it all only managed to turn him back into a half demon, the mikos magic did not work as well in the future. She began chanting again but was tackled from behind. She got up to see Uruki standing in front of Inuyasha.

000000000000000000000000000000000 (I'm starting to like this border Oo)

Kagome almost couldn't keep up with the dog that was now racing toward another house that only looked like a small dot to her. She was happy that she was nearly being dragged though for it meant Radar was hot on the trail. The dusty road was pounded under the great paws of Radar and the long running steps of Kagome. "Oh please let us find Inuyasha." Kagome took a deep breath and picked up her pace "Come on boy! Follow that trail!" Radar charged straight for the now visible white house.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Uruki! Get away from him now!" The mistress shouted but he didn't even waver at her voice. 'What's wrong with all of them!' she noticed something different about his appearance but couldn't place it in the situation. Behind him Inuyasha started to pick himself up but didn't have a clue as to why he was in the hall and on the floor. He look up and saw Uruki and his mistress having a staring contest. "Uruki. What's going on!" Inuyasha asked in a harsh tone. The young slave look at Inuyasha for a brief moment and answered, "You turned full demon and attacked this here witch." Uruki spat his words with a furry unknown to Inuyasha. "Where is Shizitzu?" Again Uruki looked down and said, "In the room still unconscious, go get him." Uruki looked back up in time to see his mistress blast a ball of miko power at him and was able to dodge it. 'Damn! Why is he doing this!' she looked deep into his eyes to find that they were no longer a black brown, but were deep black with violet. 'This only happens when that bitch is around!' She didn't have time to think of more for Uruki charged forward and punched her as hard as he could. Then he shrieked and fell backward into Inuyasha who had successfully woken Shizitzu. "L..l…look!" Stammered Uruki. They all turned and saw as their mistress evaporated into dust. Then coming from an unseen shadow was a low rumbling female voice whispering "Such a good boy."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome saw a bright flash of pink light that glowed from the window of the white house. She had made it to the porch and was about to go in when a much brighter white light nearly blinded her. Kagome squeaked and covered her eyes letting go of Radars leash. The great dog slammed himself into the door and it flung open. Kagome forced her eyes to adjust and ran inside after Radar.

Inside she saw Inuyasha and two boys she didn't know. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, when she saw his limp ear she was frozen in a pained shock. "Kagome get away from her!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome didn't understand, she didn't see anyone else. Suddenly she was grabbed from the side, her arms pinned to her sides and the captors arm around her throat. Kagome had never been in such shock before! She couldn't move or speak at all. She saw Inuyasha seem like he was fighting a war inside of him. "Let me settle your decision making." Her captor spoke in a deep and sly voice "You know you can't fight me even with your scrap metal sword! But if you wish to try I can just kill this pretty lady here to get her out of the way." The young woman raised her eyebrow and made it seem like Inuyasha would even consider hurting Kagome. "Now lets make this game start now. Uruki come! Inuyasha you know where to go." Instantly Kagome Uruki and the woman were gone and Inuyasha ran out of the house dragging Shizitzu along.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kagome was tossed onto a hard rock surface. She still couldn't speak and felt like the time when Kikyou bound her. Her captor came in front of Kagome and spoke a few words, she swept her claw tipped hand to the side and looked Kagome straight in the eye. This was Kagome's first time seeing her captor. She was very lean and tall, an inch or two over 6ft, she had shoulder length brown hair and deep chocolate eyes, atop her head were a pair of white wolf ears, her feet were paws and she had a very long and puffy tail which twitched but stayed partially curled on the floor. Kagome somehow was now able to speak. 'So I was under a binding spell.' "Who are you and where am I?" Kagome demanded. The woman giggled and cruelly yanked Kagome's hair. "You will demand nothing of me, but for your records my name is Lona and you are in the jewel cave of me and my sisters. We are also back in the past just incase you were feeling insecure about more than 2 or 3 demons running around in your home. " Lona explained leaning against one of the rock walls of the cave. "Why are you doing this to me and Inuyasha?" Kagome tried to sound calmer this time. " To play a game is all." Lona shrugged as though it was a simple thing like hide and go seek.

2222222222222222222222222222222222

Radar had been waiting outside of the house patiently for anyone. His long floppy ears were blown back as someone finally ran from the house. He went to chase them only to find that they were too fast for him. Whimpering and disappointed he followed the dust trail back to Kagome's house.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on man! Run faster!" Inuyasha shouted to Shizitzu. 'Shesh! I just woke up from being tortured and he wants me to do the 800 mile dash!' Thought Shizitzu irritated. 'Though I can't blame him. I don't know what I would do if someone took my wife or baby from me.' He ran a fast as he body could go and hoped to maintain his pace. Inuyasha was trying to think of what he could do to get Kagome back without having to fight. Inuyasha was now running up the long stairs of the Higurashi Shrine having gone unnoticed by the city folk because of his speed, he only added to the red flashes of tail lights and clubs. He and Shizitzu went into the shed and before Shizitzu could protest going down a well they were all ready traveling to the past.

When the emerged Inuyasha went to start running again but was stopped when Shizitzu pulled him back. "Why are you stopping me!" Inuyasha shouted. "Because what are you going to do when you get there! It won't be just her you'll fight if you charge right in!" Shizitzu argued. "But it wouldn't matter how many people we took with us!" Inuyasha pointed out. Shizitzu took a deep breath and said, " Yes, we both know that man power won't work but we also now her only two weaknesses." Inuyasha didn't want to waste any time but when he thought about Lona ripping through Kagome and sharing her flesh with her sisters his temper was immediately leveled. "O.K, we need something innocent. If not we need a gun." He was still eager to go so he spoke quickly. "Can we get a gun here?" Shizitzu tried to puzzle over the matter in his head. "No the guns here are cheap and don't hit there target most of the time. But we have plenty of innocent babies. So come on!" Again they were off toward a village not far from their route.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kagome had been left alone with the young man who had followed Lona to the cave. He was chained by his collar to the stone wall. It was a simple area with the usual dome shape of a cave and a large hole in one of the walls that severed as a natural window. Kagome had contemplated leaving though there but Lona had gone through after chaining Uruki and had said her sisters lived here to leaving no room for plans of escape. She was interrupted when she heard a soft click on the stone floor and the sound of chains dragging. She looked up to find a new person in front of her. This new girl looked exactly like Lona except she had light brown ankle length hair and a friendly glint in her eyes. Kagome backed up a bit when something was suddenly thrust in her face. It was a clay bowl and chopsticks, the bowl filled with pieces of meat and rice. "Um…thank you." The new girl giggled and left suddenly through a passage Kagome hadn't seen before.

She looked over to the chained boy who was also given a bowl of the same food. "Uh. So. What's your name?" The boy looked up from his bowl and in a quite voice responded. "My name is Uruki. Who are you?" His voice sounded cautious like he expected her to suddenly get up and beat him. "I am Kagome. A friend of Inuyasha." 'And that's all I ever will be to him. A friend' Kagome thought sadly.

I am expecting to be yelled at for updating a cheesy chapter after making you wait so long. I accept all flaming. Puts on Inuyasha's fire rat robe this is all that can save me now. If you are confused e-mail me. I LOVE E-MAIL! And I check ALL the time so you don't have to worry about not being answered.


End file.
